


The Mad Bunny Farm- Slash Edition

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Multi, alive!James, cocky!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Chapter Ones- The beginnings of stories that may or may not become something more. If you find something that peaks your interest comment on the Chapter and I'll post it as a separate story for you to enjoy. All of the stories will be Slash. Fandoms and pairings will be noted. I have so many stories on my hard drive and in my notebooks that I decided to see which ones interest people and to let my bunnies run free. Maybe they'll stop holding my muses hostage with a little freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surviving the Aftermath- Chapter One: Traveling Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Story Name: Surviving the Aftermath (WM)  
> Fandom: Harry Potter
> 
> Chapter One: Traveling Surprise
> 
> Story Status: Multiple Chapters Written
> 
> Story Summery: He chose to take a chance and leave his world behind when the monotony of always living and never dying got to him, Only to be thrust into a world at the height of their war with Voldemort. A Voldemort that was only too easyto get rid off because Harry had been killed as a baby, and the prophecy was never fulfilled. He was about to find out that the hard part of it all was dealing with the after math of a war that had been going n for decades with no relief. Luckily for him there are some familiar faces hiding within the survivors.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Rape

           Harry looked over his home, his mansion. When he arrived in this world with his fortune he had found the world around him in shambles. Voldemort had taken over, and was ruling with an iron fist, leaving orphans by the dozens, all being raised under his rule. There were a few people that he had known that were still alive, running the rebellion and a couple people that he hadn’t known. Harry, well he hadn’t wasted time in finding out what he could about Voldemort, and if he was similar to the one that he had killed years ago when he was 15, before he had become the immortal master of the Deathly Hallows and found himself hated by the people he had once trusted. Voldemort had followed in the same path, and created Hallows, which were still hidden where they had been before- he knew that for a fact because he systematically destroyed them before storming Hogwarts- The place he had loved, and the place that this Voldemort had taken as his stronghold 15 years before in this world.

         Compared to what he had gone through before, killing this still human monster was easy, but he couldn’t fade into the dark- not with so many people witnessing him kill the monster that had terrified them. As he went to leave he was stunned, caught unaware He passed out cursing his lack of awareness. When he woke up he was in the Rebellion’s center faces with war torn expressions of disbelief watching him as if he would kill them. He snorted and rolled his eyes, his wand was still in it’s holster- he knew it was because there was a charm that prevented anyone but him removing it, same as his belongings that were in his pockets. Grinning at his captors he sat up.

         “Okay- I get it, new kid killing Dark rulers of the not good. I’ll just be on my way now- I thought I was doing you all a favor.” He drawled out. Mad-eye, even grislier then his had ever gotten in his old world snorted.

         “Not so fast laddie. How were you able to? We’ve been fighting him for over 20 years and the bastard just wouldn’t die.” He snarled, not hiding a bit of his suspicion. Harry yawned, bored, then looked around.

         “Insider trading? No, I can’t say that it doesn’t count if I knew something from another dimension. Look Moody, I enjoy constant vigilance as much as the next person, but I did my part with the killing of Moldiewarts. If you guys need help cleaning up I’ll help, more than capable. Now I don’t imagine that fine folks like you would have not checked who I was with a linigus spell, and potion before you let me wake up so let’s cut the chase.” He replied bluntly. Moody chuckled slightly and knelt down, so they were face to face.

         “The spell and potion both declared that you were someone who died at 15 months- someone who had their throat slit just as they were learning how to talk. We waited to cast the enervate until we were sure there was no poly juice involved. What I want to know is how you are alive Hadrian James Potter.” He hummed Harry rolled his eyes again, of course they wouldn’t jump to illogical but try conclusions..

          “I’m not from this universe Moody. I got sick and tired of the fickle public demanding that I fix their every woe, and condemning me in alternations. I’d completed the prophecy and killed my Moldiewarts, but it wasn’t enough- it’s never enough you know. I grew up with a damned prophecy over my head as soon as I was introduced to my parents world, and before that I was an abused child left with my mother’s normal sister who hated me because of her. My parents died when I was 15 months old, providing protection that kept me alive when I was hit with a killing curse. That’s how I am here.” He replied, not blinking once. Moody cursed.

           “Damn boy. Well we’re glad to have you anyway. You did good work, and thank you. rebuilding isn’t going to be easy, not with all the orphans and the wizards and witches who went bad.” He replied, getting up and then helping the teen up. “How old are you by the way?” He asked softly. Harry groaned not daring to tell his secret. They’d find out he didn’t age at some other point in time, and he’d even blame it on the transfer of realities.

            “I know I look 15, maybe 14 but I’m 17 almost 18. Look I didn’t research much into this world when I got here beyond finding out if I could kill Voldie, is there anything I should know about you little rebel group before I experience nasty surprises. Because you said I died here, not my parents.” He replied. Moody chuckled darkly.

           “You’re observant laddie. Lily and James had to be sedated after the linigus spell. They are still alive, and I don’t know if you knew Remus Lupin or Sirius Black in your universe, but they are among the living too- they’re on their way to headquarters.” He replied. Harry banged his head against the wall, before looking at Moody.

            “I’ll be in contact, but I am in no mood to deal with hysterical parents or godparents. I’ll get ahold of the goblins and get a home in order to start taking the children in. I can defiantly help out with that.” He replied quickly. He went to find an exit but a thin scarred hand grabbed his arm, and he turned to look at Minerva McGonagall.

            “Hadrian, stay.” She spoke in a rasping tone. Hearing that tone, and remembering how his own Minerva had the same rasp after repeated exposure to the cruciartus trying to protect him from people that wanted him dead made him pause. He sighed and looked at her more closely. She was scarred and ragged, defiantly malnourished.

            “I’ll stay Minerva, but I can’t just turn into a son no more then you can turn into a muggle. Now I will have to find a way out at some point. I have to get you people supplies. After that we can focus on cleaning up, and I will get a home set up for the children. I know what it’s like to be unwanted, abused, and no matter how many of them there are I will make sure that they never feel that way.” He promised. Minerva nodded, a proud look on her face.

           “That’s fine Hadrian.” She whispered. He looked at her concerned as the energy seemed to drain from her, and grabbed onto a shrunken box on his neck. He enlarged it and looked through his potions grabbing out a couple. Looking at her he sighed and looked back at the potions. He had enough to help the majority of the adults, depending on how many there were. He’d have to spend a couple days brewing to replenish but that was fine.

           “Nutrient, Pepper Up, Mild pain relief, and a strong healing potion. None of them will interact.” He informed her. She looked at them longingly, as if she wanted them but didn’t dare. He knew her thoughts. “I can brew more Minerva. And as for the adults I have enough for them.” He assured her. Moody snorted.

          “Take the potion’s Min, you need them more than most of us.” He ordered. With a shaky hand she took the potions as he handed them to her and downed them. After the last one she was already looking better- but it was most likely the effects of the Pepper-Up at that moment.

           “Thank you.” She murmured, her voice sounding smoother. Harry grinned.

           “No problem. You were my head of house after all, I can’t just let you suffer.” He teased. A smile lit up her worn face as he turned to Moody, handing him the same. The elder man grinned at him, before downing them all I one go- one right after the other.

           “You a potions master? They’re really good quality.” He complemented gruffly. Harry shrugged.

           “I never took the tests but you pick up skills when your fighting for your life. I have enough supplies to keep making those for a decade or so. Because of that I wouldn’t worry about taking any I hand out.” He replied before standing up.

           “Alright I need to see the adults of your rebellion in groups, so I can determine what they need and distribute. About how many are there?” He asked. Minerva sighed and sat in a chair.

           “It’s hard to say- we don’t all stay in one place, in case one of the areas is found. We do have a large population of children we rescued here, We currently have about 10 adults here including Moody, Lily James and Myself. There will be 12 when Sirius and Remus arrive.” She explained. Harry nodded to himself.

           “Alright, depending on the spacing of your safe houses I’m sure that if I treat everyone here I’ll be ready for the next one when the time comes.” He replied. Moody nodded, suspicion still hidden in his eye. Harry knew that he wasn’t completely trusted, but he had things that would help their cause, and he had taken care of Voldemort so they would use his assets until he proved himself, or at least Moody would. He wasn’t sure how the other’s would taken everything. Their little chat was interrupted when the door opened quickly to reveal James Potter. He was thin and haggard looking, but his expression was of joy. He looked at Harry a mere moment before sweeping him into his arms.

           “Merlin, I never dreamt of seeing you alive and grown Hadi.” He whispered into Harry’s hair, his grip tight. “You and me kid? We’re going to have words. Our spy said you just walked up and killed Voldemort? How?” He asked, his voice tight. Harry chuckled slightly, feeling awkward in his embrace.

            “I’m not from this reality sir. When I got here I researched the bastard to see if he was like mine- I killed my own Voldemort when I was 15 after one of his followers killed my godfather and he tried possessing me- I was the one the prophecy was about in my world. When he tried possessing me I could see into his mind, about the horocrux’s. Dumbledore was able to help me repel him, and well after that I struck out on my own and I found his little soul pieces and I destroyed them. He was dead himself before I turned 16.” He murmured, his father’s arms tightened around him as he talked. “The Horocrux’s were the same here, and he didn’t know anyone would be looking for them. If anything they were easier to destroy, after that was done I killed him, because any Voldemort deserves to be put down.” He finished, keeping his story straight. James gave a half hysterical laugh.

            “You are so grounded young man.” He threatened. Harry laughed a little before maneuvering out of the hold and looking him over. He defiantly needed potions. He set to work gathering what he needed before handing his father the series. James looked confused, as Minerva chuckled.

           “It looks like Hadrian is our resident Medi-witch at the moment. Those are the potions he’s decided you needed. Just take it, he has enough for the complex, and by the time we move to gather the rest he’ll have enough for them.” She ordered. He looked at her, then Harry.

           “Merlin Hadi.” He whispered before taking the potions. After he was done shuddering at the taste he looked back at Minerva. “You sound good Minnie. Better than you have in years.” He added, his voice still quiet. She smiled gently and Harry hated to break the moment, but the hero in him was demanding he get the potions distributed.

           “Alright I need you to start bringing the others in small groups so I can asses them and distribute potions.” He suggested. Minerva looked a little sheepish, but nodded, leaving the room. James sighed and looked at Harry as the younger man started getting the basics out and setting them in groups. He looked up as Minerva reentered with Tonks and Lily. He watched his wife as Lily swayed, her stomach showing the fact that they had slipped up and she had gotten pregnant in the height of the war- she was 4 months along, and this pregnancy was taking it’s toll on her. Not enough food, or sleep would do that. Hadrian’s eyes narrowed as he took everything in.

          “Lily Marie Potter, come here now.” He hissed, his eyes slits as he spun around and added more potions to his pile. “I didn’t expect to find pregnant woman here Minerva.” He threw over his shoulder. “Especially not a severely malnourished one, who if I’m correct is about four months along. I’m starting her on a potions regime that I expect to be followed to the tee.” He grumbled, turning around. She was looking at him in confusion now and he handed her the first out of a dozen he had for her. “Drink up, I’ll explain my presence after I know that I’ve gotten you and your baby on the track to recovery. Do you even know what malnourishment of the mother does to a fetus?” He asked, a sarcastic note reminesent to Severus’ tone in his voice. She blushed but uncorked the vial and started taking the potions as he handed them to her. Moody snickered as she finished and looked at him with an approving glint in his eyes. Harry almost snorted, all it took to prove himself was to freak out over his malnourished pregnant mother. He couldn’t express how much that was messed up, it was a basic reaction anyone would have.

          “Forget resident Medi-witch it looks like he’s the mother hen of the group. Nymphadora, better get your regime. I think if he finds out that you’re up the duff later he’ll put you on bedrest.” The scarred older man chortled. Harry’s eyes narrowed on the metamorphangi.

          “How far along?” He demanded. She blushed violently, her hair flashing as red as her face, and then the slim façade faded, showing a dark haired woman, with an extended stomach. She was pretty emaciated herself, and he estimated her to be about six months. He cursed violently, before spinning around and digging. “Is there anything I should know about the father? Does he have any conditions that would affect the medications I give you?” He asked, wondering if this world had run in accordance to his, and if his godson would be born in 3 months. She shifted, before pulling her wand and casting a spell. Everyone seemed to look away and talk amongst themselves, and he recognized the spell as a localized privacy ward and turned to face her as she shifted nervously.

          “It’s not Remus’ child Harry. I was raped by one of the Deatheater’s while on an undercover mission. I’m six months along. They won’t try to take down the ward- because I’m sensitive about the baby’s origins.” She murmured, coming closer. Harry froze at her words, shocked. His eyes narrowed slightly before he caught himself. Just because she had guessed who he was talking about didn’t mean anything. Remus’ condition could be a constant. She smirked slightly at his look, and he didn’t let it affect him. His Tonks had died, leaving her son an orphan.

           “I know what you’re thinking. How did Teddy grow up Harry? Was he happy? I’m guessing that there’s a time dilatation of sorts, but if I’ve been here as long as I have, I know time passed for you, and since my son isn’t with you I assume he’s an adult or his lifetime has passed.” She murmured. Harry’s muscles tensed as her words set in. Somehow this was the woman who had given birth to his godson as impossible as it sounded. She had died with Remus though and if she was here… No! he wouldn’t let himself even think about that possibility. He focused on the rape instead of half spinning hopes. He could do something about whoever had hurt her and he would.

          “Who raped you?” He asked, his voice tight as he ignored what she had revealed. She looked away, her face turning red.

            “I was captured shortly after I arrived. Their Tonks already had been, and they had killed her. Only when I showed up they assumed that I had faked dying. I was raped by a lot of people Harry, as they tried breaking me again and I can’t say who the father is, but I have a good idea. Voldemort’s right hand man Lucius Malfoy was particularly fond of me, because of Aunt Cissa, I think I’m carrying his child, but like I said, it could be anyone of the men’s who had their way.” She replied, her voice small. Harry gritted his teeth, before hugging her tightly.

            “Whoever did it? It doesn’t matter anything more than me getting a list of whoever laid a hand on you so I can kill them and put your mind to rest. If you’re keeping the child then I’ll help you every step of the way.” He promised her. She sighed, hugging him back, and taking comfort from him and his reaction. She had feared it really.

             “You’re a good kid Harry, no matter how old you are in reality. I need the back story so I don’t slip up at all though. And You’ll need to tell Remus and Sirius. When I spoke with them I told them not to let on they know you. But you know the lugs. They’re not going to let you go again though I hope you know.” She whispered. His arms tightened reflexively, and he resisted the urge to cry and yell as she brought up their names. His breath was caught in his throat and even if he wanted to talk, he wouldn’t be able to. “Come on Harry- you can’t break down now, I thought I should warn you before they get here, considering I remember what Sirius’ death did to you and I can only imagine what Remus and I put you through.” She whispered, hugging him tighter, trying to comfort him.

             “I want to talk later. I want to know how this is possible. Teddy grew into a fine man. The hollows had a side effect, but they think I’m 17 still here so please don’t tell.” He finally whispered, drawing away and gathering the supplies. He heard Tonks cancel the charm and the background noise of people came forth again. He turned and started handing her potions, which she downed as he did. She had a lot more than Lily, and part of it was because he knew her and cared more for the health of her and the child.

　　　　It was selfish, but true. He would kill every man who raped her as soon as he got the names, but the child wouldn’t know of it’s conception, because even with their history she was the woman who had brought his godson into the world, and had given him a piece of Remus when they died. Nothing would change his feelings. Even the man himself, and boy did he have words for that man. If they had come here together than he should have protected Tonks, instead she was left in a position of vulnerability and was now forced to carry the result. No wonder the two men stayed away from here. They might hightail it and run back when they came face to face with him though.

          “You’re to come back once a day for this until the baby is born. And then both of you will be of a strict regime until I see you gaining the proper weight after. Your malnutrition isn’t good for the baby, but with only a trimester left there isn’t much I can do to correct the damage dome invitro.” He lectured sternly, looking her in the eyes. He frowned when she went to shift and shook his head. “None of that until the baby is born, it uses too many things you can’t afford to right now.” He added. Tonks nodded firmly and Lily smiled at him gently, pride in her eyes. No one doubted that Tonks hadn’t told him of the baby’s origin’s but he hadn’t balked. Harry turned to the group, his eyes burning as his mind calculated scenarios and the like.

            “I need to see the pregnant ones out of your bunch. I know Nymphadora here didn’t have a choice, but I can see it’s beyond just her. I know what war is like, and I know that sometimes you think you only have a certain time and things happen so I won’t go into the stupidity of not taking the basic precautions while having sex. Besides most of you are my elders and I don’t feel like giving the sex talk to you. You should know better.” He grumbled. Lily went red at the lecture, as did James. Minerva just smirked a little.

             “We have two more pregnant woman, both in their 1st to second trimester, and one pregnant male. He normally isn’t around the base, but I have no doubt that you’ll be seeing him soon. He’s your godfather after all.” She reported, sounding as amused as she looked. Harry growled slightly and started making up potions kits for the pregnant people, and the other’s. He handed Minerva a smaller trunk after he finished his work.

  
              “I want these given to the non pregnant ones- but you need to do scans of everyone just in case there are any new cases, or if any have been hidden. If there are any send them my way along with the two pregnant ones. I’ll take care of my godfather when he arrives.” He intoned. She nodded and went to leave. He packed another one and looked to the versions of his parents.

               “I can see malnutrition is a constant here. This is basics until I can examine all of them, but I need you to distribute them to the children. I can’t abide waiting when they could be helped right now. James Lily shouldn’t carry too much, so I want you to carry the trunk. Lily make the kids feel at ease about taking these. I think that you’ve had a shortage of potions for a while so they might be reluctant to if they think that no everyone will receive them. And don’t look at me in shock. I know war, and I know it’s effects.” He added, when their looks turned incredulous. Moody chuckled at his reaction, getting up.

            “I’ll help Minerva with her group. Potters listen to the Doc, he does know his stuff and while he may claim not to be officially one he just earned it ten times over. You both know that the kids won’t take those unless they know everyone gets um, even the adults so get to if before the Doc stings us alive. It’s been too long since we had one of them to keep our asses in shape.” He rumbled following Minerva from the room, and taking her kit as he did. James looked at Harry impressed with his no nonsense attitude, and slightly sad to see that his son had grown up way too fast. The war that he’d been in had to have been just as bad as theirs if this was the result.

          “Tonks make sure out new Doc takes care of himself, and don’t let Remus and Sirius suffocate him when they get here. Especially the hormonal lug.” He said breaking his gaze from his son to look at the pregnant Black. She nodded, a mischievous grin lighting her face as she wrapped an arm around the slim teens waist.

           “Can do Prongs. Besides I think this one is a keeper.” She cooed. James rolled his eyes before picking up the kit and following Lily from the room. He was slightly surprised that she hadn’t protested leaving their son, but he knew that the kid’s health was more important than their little surprise. Hadrian could wait for now. When his parents were gone Hadrian turned to Tonks. She cast the privacy ward and he sighed, crumbling into a seat. Tonks held onto him in a motherly gesture, and he let her, fighting back the tears as he did. She kissed to top of his head and waited for him to speak, knowing that he was going to, there was too much to speak about to not.

            “What’s going on Tonks?” He finally whispered. She sighed and shrugged.

          “To tell you the truth we don’t know. Each of us arrived at points in which our other selves had been killed and reintegrated back into the lives that they had lived. I had the easiest time with bluffing my way through not knowing things that my other self did. I’m traumatized so absent memory? Forgivable. Sirius was already established here when Remus and I got here, and he’s been able to help Rem with his excuses. Harry… I just want to say I’m sorry. The whole thing with Remus before. When I was rescued I was checked for spells and whatnot, and there were compulsions on me. What we had? It wasn’t real, it was manufactured, and I think you know by whom. Rem is with Sirius now and they have a kid on the way, but as soon as they get here… You know what’s going to happen right? Or have you convinced yourself that none of it met anything?” She spoke. Harry’s eyes flashed angrily at the last part of her statement.

           “You have no idea what I think and what I don’t. And did I convince myself that I was a passing fancy for the wolf? Yeah I did. I didn’t have much choice when I raised the proof of it myself. I put my feelings on the back burner when it came to raising Teddy Tonks and I let him know everyday how great his parents were, and I never let any of the bitterness that I felt towards you two show. Eventually it worked, and I didn’t feel the bitterness anymore. Even if it was a compulsion spell that made him… I don’t know how to deal with it because Damnit. I love you like sister even with everything. I don’t know what my feelings towards Remus are anymore to tell you the truth.” He responded, his voice slightly angry. She flinched at his words and he felt slightly guilty, especially with what happened to her when she had arrived. She sighed though, and moved away, before looking at him, her eyes serious.

             “Try and forgive him. He had no choice in the matter and since Sirius removed the spells on him he really hasn’t wanted anything to do with me, especially with me pregnant right now. It reminds him too much of the fact that he was basically mind raped and forced to come together with me, and a child resulted. We didn’t get to raise Teddy ourselves, and while I’ll always love him in my heart, I will always be glad that this happened. If we stayed and raised him, then we would have lived a lie without knowing it.” She responded, her voice taking a far away quality. He looked at her and sighed, laying his head on her shoulder after a moment, and letting her hug him.

             “I… I’ll try for you at least. I don’t know if I can to be frank, because in the end… You know what it doesn’t matter. We’ll deal with that when the time comes. I need to straighten myself out, because hell is going to break loose when they get here. Don’t… Don’t tell them about my age. I’ve got a handle on it and in the end I could live a lifespan of a normal wizard and no one would be the wiser.” He murmured, pulling away and drying his damp eyes. She nodded, an understanding look in her eyes as he felt her remove the spell and she joined him in sorting through the necessary potions. She noticed the door opening first, and heard the sharp intake of breath. Harry didn’t seem to notice, but she heard the two men that they had been waiting for enter the room.

              “Those Dursley’s never got around to feeding you did they? And I suppose that the war didn’t end with Voldie dying. I’m sorry prongslet. I’m so damned sorry.” Sirius murmured as she recast the spell. She saw Harry’s back stiffen at the first words, and waited to see how he would react. He straightened out, and if looked like he was fighting himself on something, and then he was at Sirius’ side hugging him, and his head was tucked firmly under the elder looking man’s chin. Sirius’ arms were tight around him, as if never to let him go again.

             “Come on baby, let it out. I know. Merlin I know.” Sirius whispered huskily, kissing his head. Tonks felt a little like an interloper to their reunion, and Remus’ glare reinforced her thoughts. He didn’t want her here, or anywhere near Harry, not after the debacle with the compulsions spells. She knew that deep in his mind he thought she had something to do with them, because she had pursued him. Sirius looked at her over Harry’s trembling form.

         “We can handle this from here Tonks.” He murmured, his voice gentle as it was always with her. He didn’t blame her for what happened and that was nice. She shook her head negatively though. James and Lily had asked her to stay with him so she would. Besides the kid needed someone besides the two horn dogs in the room. She didn’t think they could explain if James came back to them fucking their son.

         “I was asked to stay, and you two aren’t supposed to know him here. If you don’t want to lose your covers and have to explain everything then I’m sticking around.” She replied. Remus actually growled and she made a face at him. “Stuff it wolfie. Harry doesn’t even know what he feels, so there is no way I’m leaving him in a room with you so you can try to reassert you claim. This is his decision, and like it or not I’m very pro- choice.” She muttered in reply. Harry chuckled a little.

         “She can stay Remus. It’s not like we’re going to do anything, not until I sort things out. I… merlin you two I’ve thought that you were both dead for a long time. And like it or not Remus we have some history that I don’t know if we can work out. I’m sorry.” He muttered, pulling away from the slightly rounded body of his godfather and looking him over. He added another couple of potions to his pile in silence. He could feel both of their eyes burning holes into him as he stalled a moment before he turned to start handing out potions. Remus looked crushed, but Sirius had an understanding look in his eyes. It was soft, and everything that he had missed. Sirius took the potions without question and Harry smiled thankfully. Tonks was watching Sirius with an approving look on her face. She stiffened slightly and he felt her spell go down as she released it and Lily came through the door with another woman, well teen actually.

　　　　Hermione Granger’s stomach was about as rounded as Sirius’. He resisted pausing as her mouth dropped open a little. Lily excused herself again, mentioning that she was going for the children and that James would be back soon. As soon as the door closed two things happened. Hermione cast her own privacy spell and she pertified the two men and other woman. As Harry bristled, triggering his own wand she brought out a familiar pendant. His eyes froze on it, and the world came to a stop. His heart beat slowed, and he felt like he was going to pass out. It was the reaction that she was looking for apparently, because she tucked it away and glared at the three people she had immobilized. He got back into position as she moved forward, looking like she was going to kill them.

　　　　“I don’t want any of you around him. None of you, do you hear me? You lot got yourselves killed and you left him. And worse with the two of you. You killed him, you killed his spirit when you announced that Teddy was on the way. He didn’t even know about your cheating and then you’re leaving him to have your slut’s child. I don’t want this to repeat in this world, even if you’re not the people who did it. This is you’re only god-damned warning though, because merlin help me I will kill you to keep you from hurting him. He’s been hurt enough in his life, and if he made it here, then he’s going to have a better life. I’ll make sure of it myself.” She growled, showing her teeth. Harry sighed, relaxing slightly. She didn’t know, and thank Merlin that was the case, because she would have killed them before. He moved closer to her, his hands up in a peaceful manner. She smiled at him wanely, before she threw herself at him. He held her as she cried, and ignored the other people in the room as he did. He had his sister back.

　　　　“Don’t cry ‘Mione” He cooed. “It’s alright, I’m back, and nothing will happen. I already took care of Voldie, and I’m going to kick some supporter ass when I get around to it. You won’t have to worry about anything ever again, I promise.” He continued. Her sobs increased though, and she clung to him. He could feel Tonks, Sirius and Remus fighting against her magic and he gave them a glare. If they broke her spell they could hurt her, and if they did that, his versions or not he would have to kill them. She had been there for him even when none of them had, especially when none of them had. Her sobs tapered off slowly as they stilled and he waited. She didn’t get emotional very often, even when she was pregnant, but she had a reason now. As she hiccupped she smiled at him wanely. He leaned over and up and kissed her cheek and her smile grew more natural.

　　　　“Sorry ‘Ry. It’s just when I died, I knew that I was leaving you alone to those horrible people. And then I woke up here and Ron was with me, but you were still unreachable, and Voldemort had such a hold here. I… Lily didn’t tell me who the new Medi-Wizard was, and they haven’t made the announcement that Voldemort was dead. To see you… And then you passed the test. Only theses… Things were daring to be in the same room as you. IT’s not going to happen again ‘Ry I won’t let it.” She whispered. He kissed her cheek again, soothingly.

　　　　“No it won’t. Because I don’t see a meddling Headmaster running amuck around in this world to screw things up. You need to know something about the people you petrified though, and you can’t kill them alright?” He murmured gently. She stiffened in his arms, and nodded warily. Her quick mind no doubtlessly had already figured out what he was about to say. “Tonk’s here is Teddy’s mum. She woke up here when she died, and then the compulsions that Albus used to make the thing that you hate her for happen were removed. Remus is ours too, and so is Sirius.” He explained as gently as he could. His arms tightened as fury lit up her eyes and she went to move away. “You said you agreed to not killing them ‘Mione. I don’t think I can explain their deaths to the others.” He pleaded. She snorted suddenly, looking him straight in the eyes as she did. There was a fury that he’d only known when her son was put into danger burning in her eyes and he almost let go of her. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

　　　　“We don’t have to plan that out Harry James Potter. Ron can take care of it when I call him. I told you I won’t let that happen again. They’re going to die.” She spoke softly. He cursed and petrified her as she went to move away. God she had grown a temper here, but to be around so many reminders. He didn’t blame her for wanting to protect him. In the end, when everyone was against him, demanding his help or dead… She was there for him. She was his fiercest protector from those who wanted him dead, or to use him in the end.

　　　　“Alright, we all need to calm down, because James is going to be here with the other pregnant one soon. Mione there will be no revenge and or preemptive killing. I don’t plan on just letting myself get hurt again. And you three. Mione is a little bit hormonal at the moment, and very much protective. I would at least keep you distance until the whole mother lion protecting those she deems her cubs thing wears off. She’s not kidding when she says she’ll kill you. things changed a lot after the lot of you went and got killed. Hermione was feared more than me in some ways, and she earned every bit of that fear. Luckily enough I’ve never been on the receiving end of it.” He murmured stonily. He unpetrified the three people that Hermione had and pointed to the door. Sirius sighed and hearded an unwilling Remus from the room and Tonks followed, not protesting one bit about the dismissal. When the door closed he let Hermione move as he turned to the potions. The pregnant woman huffed as he clanked around, before sighing as he turned. There was a bit of regret in her gaze as he held out the first potion.

　　　　“I’m sorry I went off, but merlin Hadrian. Seeing you, and seeing them. I saw the look in Sirius and Remus’ eyes and even when I didn’t know that they were the ones from our world. I couldn’t just sit still. I know that most of my anger at Sirius is irrational considering he was trying to protect you, but I can’t stand Remus. And they’re a packaged deal since Sirius is carrying his child. I’ve avoided them and Tonks as much as I could since I got here, because I didn’t want to risk going off on them and revealing myself and Ron.” She apologized, taking the potion. He was silent as he continued handing her the series. She wasn’t as bad off as the other pregnant people that he had treated, and he supposed that Ron must have been giving her part of his rations to keep her going.

　　　　“It’s alright Hermione. I understand that you were angry, and the reasons behind that anger. I’m glad that some cosmic fuck up sent you and Ron here when I watched you die though. Because it’s not so bad, not with you two here at least. I think we might find ourselves with a larger group than either of us could have imagined though. Because if you and Ron made it through then with Tonks, Sirius and Remus that makes five, add in me then it’s six people who came from our world, and I doubt it stops there.” He spoke finally. She sighed and nodded.

　　　　“Ron and I didn’t think to check for other’s. We’ve just kinda laid low and intergrated ourselves into the war and helped these people stay alive. They were fighting a losing fight when we got here, more and more of their people were going missing and they were given up for as dead. It seemed the best way to handle things when we got here, and we had no idea that those three were ours. It makes me wonder in all actuality, and if things are really calming down then I’ll have the perfect chance to research it. Maybe there was some kind of link or something that helped all of us along.” She theorized. He smiled softly, seeing the side of his friend that thrived on mysteries peeking from the mask of anger and pain. This was the side he loved best, because she was unbeatable.

             “We’ll see. Now I expect to see Ron pretty shortly so I can give him potions too. Most of the woman here are severely malnutrition along with the men. I shudder to think how that lug is considering how you look. He’s been giving you part of his rations hasn’t he?” He asked playfully. She rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

                “We got stupid and I got pregnant. As soon as the first signs popped up he gave me most of his rations. We all know what malnutrition does to a developing fetus, and you know him. He wasn’t going to chance anything happening to me or the baby.” She replied softly. He nodded, he did know Ron, and it was something that the other man would do in a heartbeat to keep the woman he loved and their child safe. That would stop now however. In between the potions that he had and his other supplies he could keep their small group up in health. He even had rations, which would get a laugh from his two friends. Tonks and the two men hadn’t been around long enough to see how paranoid he had gotten fighting off people who wanted to kill him and keep their master’s goals. Even after he killed Voldemort the support base had thrived, different people stepping up to claim the mantle of Dark Lord and keeping the fight alive. It was hell on earth for a long time. Ron and Hermione had died during the height of it.

                  “Well after I get the potions passed out and see who all in this safe house belongs to our world I’ll see how I can supplement your rations with my own. I won’t be able to do if for everyone, but I can for a few.” He murmured. She snorted and looked to his trunk. It had a multitude of locks, more so than any trunk that she had ever seen and knowing him in one of those locks he had more shrunken trunks of the like. She didn’t know just how long he was alone after they died, so Merlin knows how much he had accumulated. He didn’t trust the banks or hiding his things for safekeeping, so his collection had been huge. She half wondered how long he expected to support them.

           “Knowing you I think that you have more than enough ‘rations’ for everyone a couple times over. Do you still keep a stasis lock for the fresh stuff?” She murmured. He laughed slightly, nodding as he did. She knew him too well and as she smiled her face lit up a little. The ‘fresh’ stuff was in reality quite old, but it didn’t deteriorate. She let down her privacy charms suddenly and sighed. A couple moments later James came into the room with a wheelchair. The woman in it looked almost like a specter, and she didn’t look up as James excused himself.

　　　　He looked almost nervous to be in the same room as her to tell the truth. Hermione shifted and shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t know who she was, and Harry had a feeling that laying low included not socializing too much. He sighed and moved forward, taking note of the additional potions that he’d have to put into her. He didn’t think that this was a result of neglect persay, but the fact that his father had rushed out rather than stick around made him note to lecture them on the care of their pregnant. It didn’t matter if the patient was ‘creepy’ the children were the future. And he was surprised

　　　　“Hello. I’m a medi-wizard. I need to examine you to see what you need Ms.?” He spoke softly. She didn’t respond for a moment, hiding behind her dirty blonde hair. When she looked up he saw blue eyes and inhaled sharply. He’d know those eyes anywhere. He was on his knees in a heartbeat and Hermione gasped as he cupped the thin girl’s face. She looked horrible to tell you the truth, and he would have expected better. Luna Lovegood was a seer, and he would have expected them to know and keep her in the best shape for what she could contribute to their cause. “Luna, come on little sister we need to hear you talk.” He murmered, not doubting for a second that she wouldn’t know what he was saying. Even if she wasn’t their Luna she would have seen this.

　　　　He needed her speaking so he knew what was going on though. When she was silent still he twirled to his trunk and grabbed a potion. It was specifically designed for mind damage, to ease the clarity of thought and bring a person back to reality. Sometimes seers got lost, and it looked like Luna was just that. The thought of how she got pregnant while lost sickened him, and he would kill the father of her child if he was alive. There was no excuse for this, for what happened to her. He poured the potion into her mouth, and she didn’t fight him. Carefully he tipped her head and massaged her throat, easing it down. Her whole body twitched, and Hermione knew what that meant. She threw up a silencing ward just as her mouth opened and she screamed as if she was being hurt. Harry grabbed her and hugged her tightly, putting her head in his shoulder as he did. Her struggles increased and the chair almost tipped both of them over. He held his ground and her cries slowly turned into whimpers as her lax arms suddenly gained life and wrapped around him.

　　　　“Ry… Ry It’s you right?” She begged, burying her face further into his shoulder and neck. He kissed her hair, gently. His arms tightening, he still didn’t know if she was their Luna, but he would still protect her as if she was. He nodded to her plea and she keened. Hermione was by her side in a second and Luna looked at her warily. Her mind was trying to figure out who she was, before it clicked. “Mia?” She whispered. Hermione nodded and she shuddered weakly. She reached an emancipated arm out and pulled Hermione to her. As Hermione’s arms surrounded them all Luna keened again. Harry held her and tried calming himself, because right now he wanted to kill whoever put her in this situation. When he could trust himself speaking he pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. She looked back, her eyes watering, but not saying a word.

　　　　“How long have you been lost little sister?” He whispered. Her lips trembled and she shuddered.

　　　　“Before I became the bearer of life. I never found myself after I died. Sometimes I almost did and… I don’t know Ry.” She replied. “I saw Nev once, but I wasn’t close enough to the surface.” Harry kissed her forehead, cursing inside because this was his little sister. The fact that she had died proved it.Hermione pulled away, looking at the door, eyes narrowed before looking at him sharply. Her hand was twitching.

　　　　“Hurry up and explain this to her Ry, we’re going to have company soon. I’ll get Ron and we won’t leave her alone for a second. She’s moving into our rooms.” She bit out, her voice angry. Harry nodded tightly and sighed.  
　　　　“Luna, baby you’re going to have to pretend not to know us personally. Unless they know that you are a seer and then we can explain how you know me and the rest as visions incorporated in your psyche when you were lost. I’m going to do a charm to tell me who made you a life bearer too, and it will be taken care of.” He murmured. She nodded slightly.

　　　　“I have had visions around them, so it is possible that they have some sort of knowledge.” She replied shakily. “Either way I’m not pretending I don’t know you Ry.” She added with a glare. He smiled before standing up and going to his trunk. He started gathering a ton of potions to give her, and when he was half way through Hermione’s magic dropped, and McGonagall entered the room. She looked over at Luna sadly as she noticed who Harry was working on. Harry finished what he was doing before turning and looking at the woman with a sharp eye.

　　　　“I want to know exactly how she got pregnant. She was lost in her mind, something that happens to seers and is easily treated, but within the fog- she wouldn’t be able to give any kind of consent or denial. She already told me she doesn’t know when or how she became a ‘bearer of life’.” He hissed. McGonagall flinched as he spoke, and bowed her head. Hermione was bristling as the silence stretched, and Luna cuddled into him.

　　　　“I…We don’t know. We didn’t know how to treat her either, because Poppy was injured and is in another camp that is more well suited for recovery. We found Ms. Lovegood after a raid on a Death Eater camp. She was already lost as you say. And then 2 months ago Lily found her completely disrobed with evidence of sexual activity. Lily cleaned her before she thought to identify the semen and none of us were going to cast spells on her without her informed consent. Since then she has had moments when she screams, and to be frank it disturbs a lot of us.” She admitted, flinching when Harry crushed the vial in his hand in anger.

　　　　“Disturbs you?! Think how she felt, trapped in her mind, unable to help herself. She disturbed you before didn’t she, lost and wandering in and out of semi-lucid states. Probably gave some sort of forewarnings, which is why she isn’t in another camp better suited for recovery. She’s given me permission to identify the father, and I claim all rights to punishing the bastard who took advantage of her. Hermione here has agreed to host Luna in her rooms to make sure that she is safe.” He growled, disgust visible in his voice. Hermione nodded sharply and he pointed to the door.

　　　　“Now out of my damned infirmary. I won’t have you disturbing my patients.” He hissed. McGonagall nodded meekly, before leaving. As the door closed Hermione burst out laughing after the door closed and Luna giggled. He looked at them irately wondering what was so funny and his only response was more giggling.

　　　　“You.. You’re worse than Madame Pomphry now Ry. Declaring this an infirmary and ordering people who pissed you off out. Oh goddess, I’m going to have to show this memory to Ron.” Hermione gasped out. Harry rolled his eyes, but even Luna was giggling, and after what she had been through she deserved this little pleasure. When she calmed slightly she smiled wanely and he kissed her forehead. Hermione held her hand as he stood and cast the spell that would tell him who had made his sister a bearer of life. He wanted to cry when he saw Neville’s name. HE didn’t know if it was their Neville or not, but he was going to have to hurt him. He didn’t tell the girls as he nodded to them and left the room, using a point me spell to find his prey. Neville Longbottom wasn’t going to be in a good spot when he found him. He was going to be in a whole world of hurt for having sex with Luna while she was lost.


	2. Mistakes Not Made- Chapter One: Spying Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Name: Mistakes Not Made
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter, Glee  
> Pairings: Blaine/Kurt, Harry/?/?
> 
> Chapter One: Spying Eyes
> 
> Story Summery: It turns out that his hero complex isn't limited to saving lives, but meddling in them too. When Harry sees something he can't ignore it changes everything.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Abuse

        Harry saw the look on Anderson’s face as the phone went dead. He’d seen it multiple times over the past couple of weeks, and unlike Anderson’s friend’s, who he could lie to and brush off, he saw the disappointment and loneliness etched on his face in that moment. He’d only started muggle school at the beginning of this term, but he had heard all about the epic romance of Kurt and Blaine. It looked like that romance was hitting some choppy waters right now, and without Hummel here the older boy wouldn’t necessarily know it until it was too late. He moved to sit behind the other teen, and heard the buzz of his phone’s vibrate feature. He couldn’t help but look over and before he knew it his hero complex had kicked in. This time is wasn’t saving someone from danger, but themselves. He grabbed Anderson’s shoulder as he started texting back, wanting to stop him before he put the final nail in his relationship’s coffin. From what he had heard Hummel wouldn’t forgive him for cheating.

       “It’s not worth it. You might feel abandoned and alone right now, but if you go over to this Eli’s place you can kiss whatever relationship you have with Hummel goodbye. I might not have actually gotten to meet most of the original Glee club, but I’ve heard enough about them to know that he won’t forgive you if you do this.” He rumbled. Anderson flinched, looking at him slightly confused and angry.

       “Were you reading over my shoulder?” he demanded angrily. Harry grinned, amused by his reaction.

       “Sure was. Now from what I’ve seen you and Hummel are running into the time old problem of life getting in the way. Hummel probably doesn’t even realize he’s drifting, and while you’re fully aware of it and how badly it hurts, whatever you do won’t make you feel better.” He warned. Anderson made a face.

       “What would you know? I don’t even know you.” He spat, defensive of his actions. “You can’t understand what this is like.” He added patiently. Harry grinned wider yet. The fact that Anderson was feeling guilty was a good thing. It met that he could talk the other boy down from his mistake.

       “Harry James Black. I transferred her for my last year at the beginning of the school year. It’s been interesting, but most people either tend to ignore me, or avoid me. I tend to be a little bit of a psychotic bitch when I’m angry. I don’t blame you for not knowing who I am, even though we have classes together, I’m in Glee, and my first week here ended with a couple Jocks having a black eye and a lawsuit that the school’s still working out over the unsafe learning environment that they’ve seen fit to provide. As for knowing how you feel? I’m British, and this is a little bit from where I grew up if you catch my drift. I might not have a boyfriend back home, but I do have friends. It takes work and persistence in telling the person you care about how you’re feeling. Hummel needs to know what he’s doing or he’ll never change how he’s behaving.” He hummed pleasantly. Anderson stared at him, then his face screwed up as recognition hit him.

       “Wait you’re still in the school? Word was you left after getting in a fight with the jocks when they tried bulling you over being gay. The Jocks said they’d put you in the hospital. That was you?” He asked, his voice shocked. Harry laughed, nodding rapidly, and leaning back in his seat.

       “I didn’t even have a bruise after the incident. They haven’t bothered me since and I haven’t felt the need to correct their ego boost. I mean look at me, I’m tiny and having this kick their asses? I think I crushed their man ego’s enough. High school boys are such idiots.” He replied. Anderson’s face shifted as he looked over, and pain crossed his face. He looked back to his phone before erasing what he’d typed and typing no, before blocking the number and looking back up. He still had the funny look on his face.

       “You remind me a lot of him, of Kurt. Back when I first met him and he was fresh out of some bad situations. Come on then. If you’re going to play my conscious then you might as well sit next to me. I’ll introduce you to the other’s when they get here. I’m not going to let you play wall flower if you’re going to keep me on the straight and narrow.” He spoke, his voice too chipper. Harry sighed and got up, hopping over the seats and sitting again. Anderson’s eyes felt like they were burning into him and he flinched as he threw an arm around him.

       “I’m going to regret acting on my hero complex aren’t I Anderson?” He asked wryly. It brought a true smile to the other teen’s face and Anderson gripped his shoulder softly.

       “Probably Harry. It’s Blaine by the way, and I have a feeling that you need someone too so don’t act like it’s too much of an imposition.” He replied. They were quiet until Glee came into the room. Anderson… Blaine waved several of the original Glee member’s over and Harry almost flinched at the look they gave him for the way Blaine’s arm was positioned. Blaine looked like he wasn’t worried, but Harry could see something in his eyes.

       “Hey guys. This is Harry Black. He’s been in Glee for the last couple of weeks. And he was the one who got a jump on the Jocks when they went after him for his sexuality. He’s a nosy little brat, but I owe him for being that way and I think he needs some friends. Before you think anything’s going on between us it’s not. He flinched when I touched him so I’m seeing how long he can stand contact with people.” He said, his voice tense. Both Sam and Artie’s face hardened, and Sam plopped down on the other side of him, his arm joining Blaine’s, and everyone saw the flinch that drew. Sam’s grip on his other shoulder was harder than Blaine’s.

       “Nice to meet you short stuff. We’re going to be good friend’s. Now we have Glee but you can show Blaine and I where you’re staying after this.” He rumbled, the tone of his voice made Harry think of how Ron’s would get when someone threatened one of his friends. Protective. Of course thinking of Ron made him think bad things, things best left in Britan where they would never resurface again.

       “You’re digging. I flinch because my childhood wasn’t the best, and neither was my school before this. I’m an emancipated minor right now though. I have a small apartment in town.” He finally replied. Both boy’s arms tightened and the looks on the other Glee member’s were not very nice. At least it wasn’t directed at him though.

       “So that means you’re alone here in America?” The Irish teen, Rory if Harry was right, spoke, his accent thicker than normal. Harry nodded hesitantly, because no one from his old life knew where he was. He’d been very careful about that. Sam snorted, drawing him closer and Blaine let him, gently untangling his arm.

       “Right. Harry welcome to Glee. If anyone fucks with you again let us know. You handled the Jocks like a dream, but this school is known for being harsh.” Artie spoke up. Blaine sniggered, drawing looks from the others.

       “Harry let me in on why he wasn’t expelled for assaulting the jocks when they went after him. He actually filed a lawsuit about unsafe learning environments and you guys know Higgens. The man hates shelling out money to anything but the Cheerios.” He responded. Artie slapped his knee.

       “Hot damn. Why didn’t any of us think about that when Kurt was being harassed?” He laughed, grinning at Harry, who straightened up and rolled his eyes. He happened to like Sue, who was a cousin of sorts. He hadn’t understood all of the reasoning behind that, only that the new mother had cornered him after his first day and laid down the law. No family member of hers would be walked over in any way. She’d been the one to file the suit for him which had floored Higgens. They looked confused by his reaction and he sighed.

      “Aunt Sue is the one who did the legal side of things after my encounter with the meathead. She’s crazy in tune with everything around her, and the day after I transferred here she hunted me down, thrust her baby into my hands telling me I had to get used to watching my cousin and proceeded to lecture me on how not to be walked over. Especially with my small dainty size. When the jocks attacked she didn’t care that I had come out with the upper hand. She was breathing fire when she stepped in.” He muttered. Most of his new ‘friends looked at him in shock, but Sam squeezed his shoulder again, chuckling.

      “She had a right to be. I take it she hadn’t known about you until she pried into your past. She likes to know everything about the students, the best way to manipulate them and all. I’m surprised she let you live alone after she found out about you. Make no mistake she probably knows about your childhood and last school by now.” He murmured. “And one thing I know about coach Sylvester. Is she’s possessive of those she deems hers. Being family your defiantly hers.” He added. Artie whistled.

      “Tiny, Gay and related to Slyvester. Why aren’t you on her cheerio tem/” He teased. Harry flushed bright red. Aunt Sue had wanted him on her team, but he had talked his way out of it. She wanted him to succeed, but he really couldn’t move up in the ranks of her team without favoritism being called. Or that’s what he told her. She settled with him making Glee the best. Except the Glee member didn’t quite know this yet.

      “I pleaded favoritism, and she bought it.” He muttered, making everyone laugh. A throat cleared and all eyes went to the front of the room, where Shuester was standing, looking a cross between amused and proud.

      “I guess I don’t have to worry about Mr. Black’s lack of socialization any longer. Good. Now this week we're going to work on songs that express our emotions. We all have problems that instead on working out, we bottle up and that only leads to trouble. As all of us have found out at one point or another. This weeks assignment is to find a song that expresses your biggest problem and to sing it. You don't have to tell us what that problem is, but getting the emotions that goes with that problem out is the biggest step in healing." Shue chirped, clapping his hands. Harry sighed, his mind wandering from the still speaking teacher. He didn't know what to sing about, but he had a feeling that by stopping Anderson just now he had gained a whole new set of friends... And considering what happened in England he didn't know if he was ready for that.


End file.
